Quinn Bailey
Quinn Bailey'' (クイン・ベイリー) was a student attending Class 1-A in the U.A. High School before a virus wiped out a good chunk of the population. History Dead Academia {Basic}= TBA |-| Dead Academia {Detailed}= TBA Appearance Quinn stands at 5 feet and 6 inches. He has almost straight, sand-blonde hair that stops at his ears. Quinn's hair is fluffy and soft to the touch. He has a little scar on his left eyebrow. It's not long, but it's noticeable as it cuts off the eyebrow into two different sections. Quinn has bright, glistening gray eyes. He has pale, fair skin. Because of an incident with Todoroki's flames, Quinn's right hand is mangled and burned. The flames fused together his pointer and middle finger. From the incident, Quinn's hand is permanently burned and his skin is quite rough to the touch. When he was a student, Quinn wore the usual uniform and took very good care of it. However, when the world was plagued with a disease, his attire changed into a plain gray t-shirt with a black athletic long-sleeved shirt beneath. He wears black leggings, though when it's colder, he wears joggers. He has a kneepad on his left knee as he suffers from a torn muscle ''(which requires surgery). He has a few different types of shoes, but they are mostly running shoes or boots. Lastly, he has his scarf. The scarf is a comfort item to him and he wears whenever he can. Personality and Traits Quinn is the person to pass out notes that he made for everyone in the class, hosts study sessions at his home (later dorm room), and even sometimes even helps people to pass their tests (even during the tests). ''Quinn has a need to help others and give them attention as he was never given the attention as a child. He is playful and likes to crack jokes when there is tension between other students or situations. He doesn't read situations really well, but he tries his best to lighten the mood. Quinn is also the type to forgive people over and over despite how much they hurt him. However, he is only human and can only take so much. Hurt him too many times and Quinn will show you the side that he doesn't want people to see. Quinn can enter a state of blind rage and will obliterate anyone in his way. This rarely happens, but it has happened when he has been picked on, used and pushed past his limits. Quinn has expressed a fear towards rainstorms, though Todoroki is the only one to know of this fear. Abilities 'Speed' Quinn may not have a powerful quirk, but he does have speed on his side. When he was living in America, Quinn ran with his father for fun. He can run for long periods of time and is quite speedy when he really needs to be. When he traveled to Japan to take U.A. High School's exam. Since getting in, Quinn stills goes out for runs when he is not in class or training. 'Intelligence' Quinn was placed as the 11th smartest person in Class 1-A. He is not the smartest person, but he certainly isn't dumb either. He's come up with plenty of ideas during training that has worked. He is a trial and error type of person. He's a theorist so he tends to be a bit risky when it comes to plans. Quinn has trouble reading the mood sometimes and can crack jokes at the wrong time. Since becoming Todoroki's boyfriend, Quinn is still learning how to be a good boyfriend. He doesn't read the mood well and sometime's find himself in odd situations. 'Cooperativeness' Quinn is a very cooperative person. Even if he is paired with someone he isn't too fond of, he can draw out their abilities to their fullest. Quirk '''Slip' (スリップ, Slip) is an emitter quirk that allows Quinn to use a substance that leaks from his body to use either in battle or to get a laugh. This substance that leaks from his body are almost colorless and sticky. Quinn can control where this substance can come from, usually his hands and feet. For Quinn, he can use his quick to stick to walls or other surfaces, in order to gain the upper hand in any situation he finds himself in. While his quirk is sticky for him, for the others, it's basically water or other liquids and is just annoying to those that come into contact with it. Even though his quirk is not sticky for others, he has made plenty of people to slip on it. *'Focus Blast' (フォーカスブラスト﻿, Fōkasuburasuto): Quinn can use the energy of his quirk to form either a large ball or smaller balls to hit an enemy. This can be painful based on how much energy Quinn is willing to use. This can be used in a playful way as well, although it's not painful towards people he trusts as he just uses the substance of his quirk. Relationships Group 1-B= Hitoshi Shinso is the leader of Group 1-B. Shinso was the one that allowed Quinn to join their group as a Grounder whilst he searched for Todoroki. During that time, Shinso and Quinn grew quite close to the point that Shinso developed feelings for Quinn. Quinn wasn't blind to Shinso's affections and knew that he was hurting his friend. Though Shinso didn't make a move on the other boy as he knew Quinn was still very interested in Todoroki. Instead, Shinso helped Quinn in his search for Todoroki. Quinn knew all about Shinso's quirk and swears up and down that Shinso never used his quirk on him. Quinn trusts Shinso and keeps in touch even though they are in separate groups now. |-| Group 1-A= Shoto Todoroki is Quinn's current boyfriend. The two's history goes back to when they were first years in U.A. Highschool. They began their relationship by being paired together on training sessions. Over the course of a few weeks, they learned much about each other. Admiration for each other turned into love, though neither one wanted to confess. Though one day, Quinn reveals that he doesn't fair well during storms and has Todoroki spend the night with him. That night was the night Quinn confessed his feelings. Later that night, Quinn witnessed Todoroki's ptsd and Todoroki's flames went out of control, burning Quinn's hand in the process. As bad as his new injury was, Quinn, did not fault Todoroki. The two then began to secretly date for a while before being found out by Kaminari, Jiro, and Kirishima. Sometime after finishing their Provisional License Exam, most of Japan was suddenly hit with a deadly disease. Quinn and Todoroki tried to stay together but ultimately lost each other in the fray of panic. Though, two years later, Quinn eventually meets up with Group 1-A and finally finds Todoroki. The two share a tearful reunion. Quinn reveals that he's been with Group 1-B for the past two years, though he was searching for Todoroki. He tells Todoroki that he was scared of never finding him again, expressed his worry for this disease that had killed plenty of people that Quinn became friends with. Todoroki tells him that everything will be fine. Quinn is later given a position in Patrol B. Quinn and Todoroki make up for lost time, constantly staying at each other's side, working together when it came to planning and so on. Eventually, Midoriya noticed Quinn's work and promoted him to Co-Leader of Surveillance, as Todoroki was already in the highest position. ---- Izuku Midoriya is the current leader of Group 1-A and Quinn's boss. Midoriya and Quinn are on good terms since highschool and had relied on each other plenty of times to consider each other friends. So when Quinn showed up after two years, Midoriya was one of the first people to welcome him with open arms. Midoriya later has Quinn join Patrol B. Due to his position as leader, Midoriya and Quinn speak with each other on regular basis. Quinn reports what events happened during patrols and Midoriya sets out to handle whatever had gone wrong. Though, Quinn had a suspicion that Midoriya didn't trust him, but didn't take it personally and went along with his tasks. Midoriya eventually promoted Quinn to Co-Leader of Survellience as Todoroki was already in the highest position. Quinn still feels as if Midoriya is watching his every move, but Quinn writes it off as his leader watching out for everyone. Quinn has also been keeping tabs on Midoriya as he believes that his leader has something to do with Bakugo being a semi-respectful person. He also believes that Bakugo and Midoriya are dating in secret. ---- Katsuki Bakugo and Quinn are on good terms, despite their personalities clashing at times. Though whatever happens between them, stays between them. Since joining Group 1-A, Quinn has learned that Bakugo has grown into a better person and Quinn thinks that Midoriya has something to do with it. Quinn and Bakugo didn't interact during high school, though they are now learning that they can work together to solve problems when they arise. They have their quarrels, but at the end of the day, the two respect each other. Quinn and Bakugo have an ongoing battle on whos the best at giving out nicknames and they both think they're winning. These two often go on "patrols", but they usually end up joking around or talking about deeper topics, such as relationships, problems that arise within thier allied groups and their fears of the disease that is wiping out the country. Trivia *Queen knows a kid in real life with this name. *Quinn is currently being developed in a roleplay (though the roleplay doesn't revolve around Dead Academia). Category:Emitter Quirks Category:TheQueenOfThisShip Category:Males Category:Former Students Category:Students Category:Former U.A. Students Category:U.A. Students